In recent years, methods of accessing media have evolved. For example, methods of media access may now involve streaming media over a network to a consumer device. Such consumer devices often allow users to run multiple applications simultaneously. In some instances, one or more applications run in a foreground of the operating system of the consumer device while one or more applications simultaneously execute in the background context of the operating system (e.g., using parallel processing and/or simulated parallel processing).